<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'd Be Home by Ahelpfulpeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692233">You'd Be Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach'>Ahelpfulpeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is a good girlfriend, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, They just love each other a lot, the girls are GROWING and HEALING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Catra was alone.<br/>It was dark.<br/>Then, suddenly, it wasn’t. And she wasn’t."</p><p>Some good ol' fashioned nightmare based hurt/comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'd Be Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anyone keeping track of the timeline for this series, this takes place about 8 months post finale</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nightmares didn’t come as often anymore. It was rare that Catra would wake up with Adora thrashing beside her, or with her own heart pounding, a scream just at her lips. Mostly, they’d sleep peacefully, curled into each other one way or another. Sometimes, Catra would be closer in the morning, held tighter than when they fell asleep, and sometimes she’d have to pull her claws from Adora’s skin while she whispered reassurances. She was there. She would stay. She loved her. Those sometimes weren’t so bad, really, not like the nightmares they could remember upon waking.</p><p>This one, Catra remembered.</p><p>Blood on her claws, in her mouth.</p><p>Her Horde uniform, then that awful white thing Prime had put her in.</p><p>“You did well, little sister.”</p><p>Disgust.</p><p>Pride. That piece that just wanted to be acknowledged.</p><p>Her friends. Glimmer, Bow. Scorpia. Entrapta. Perfuma. Around her, smiling.</p><p>Catra wasn’t alone.</p><p>Green, dead eyed stares.</p><p>“Your reward, your <em>Adora</em>.”</p><p>She was there. Smiling, staring.</p><p>Vacant.</p><p>She wasn’t there.</p><p>Catra held her anyway.</p><p>It fit. The real Adora wouldn’t want this.</p><p>
  <em>Wrong.</em>
</p><p>All Catra deserved was a shell. If that.</p><p><em>This is wrong</em>.</p><p>A lifeless shell. Adora didn’t move in her arms.</p><p>She-Ra didn’t move in her arms.</p><p>“You won.”</p><p>
  <em>Not like this.</em>
</p><p>Catra was alone.</p><p>It was dark.</p><p>Then, suddenly, it wasn’t. And she wasn’t.</p><p>The room was dim, the hint of morning brightening the sky just a bit. Melog was pressed firmly against her side, Adora’s arm was flung over her stomach.</p><p>“<em>Safe.”</em> Melog sounded tired, but firm. Catra stroked Melog’s head in apology for waking them, and they let out a contented sigh, nuzzling her. On her other side, Adora’s soft breathing continued, undisturbed. Catra wiggled up into a sitting position, reaching out, smoothing the hair off her face, off her neck. A tiny flare of relief lit in her chest. It was stupid, it was just a dream, but it was still reassuring to see all that marred Adora’s neck were the marks she’d left.</p><p>It so easily could have been different. Adora could have been killed or chipped trying to rescue her. Any of them could have. Catra grit her teeth, clenching her fist, driving her claws into her palm. That was over. All that shit did was hurt. And for so long, that was the point. Staring into space, on her own, thinking over and over about how she could have done things different. How she’d hurt people. How she didn’t deserve the life she’d gotten. All those “unproductive” thoughts, as Perfuma called them. Pointless self punishment.</p><p>“<em>No one is going to punish y</em><em>o</em><em>u</em><em>, </em> <em>Catra,</em> <em> and you</em> <em> don’t need punishment</em><em>. You</em> <em> already know what y</em><em>ou</em> <em> did was wrong, and</em><em> you</em><em>’re doing what you</em> <em> can to be better to the people you</em> <em> love, and to repair what you</em> <em> broke, </em> <em>and to never do it again</em><em>. What's the point beyond that?</em>”</p><p>Catra hadn’t been able to answer her then. All she’d ever known told her she deserved punishment. If not for fucking something up, then for existing, taking up space, using resources someone better could have had. Even now, when she knew the self-flagellation was pointless, when she tried to keep herself from it, the underlying thoughts still pulsed in her mind. Worthless. A nuisance. Weak.</p><p>Resting a hand on Adora’s shoulder, Catra tried to absorb the comfort she so desperately wanted through that point of contact. It wasn’t worth waking her for, she just needed to reassure herself, remind herself things were different. Adora loved her. She had friends. She lived in a fucking <em>castle</em>. She was safe. No one was there, filling her mind with that old shit. No one would. That chapter was over.</p><p>As Catra shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position to rest until morning, she felt Adora stir. Figured. Adora had always been a light sleeper, claimed it just meant she was alert. Catra wondered when Adora’s unconscious would realize she didn’t have to be anymore. Maybe around the same time hers finally did.</p><p>A sleepy smile spread over Adora’s features before she even had her eyes open, and Catra was absolutely certain there was nothing in the fucking universe, known or unknown, more beautiful. She scooted down, wrapping her arm around Adora to pull her close before she woke completely.</p><p>“Hi Catra,” the words were soft and slurred, trailing into a yawn. Catra pressed her face into the crook of Adora’s neck, breathing deeply. Adora. <em>Home</em>. Her heart finally slowed as Adora’s arms wound tighter around her body, holding her close.</p><p>“What do you need?” Adora was definitely more awake, enough to gently pull Catra onto her lap and shift herself upright. Catra pulled Adora’s arms tight around her, savoring the pressure, the feeling of being held, cherished, protected. A part of her balked at the thought, at the vulnerability, the weakness, but she shoved it aside. Fuck that shit. Adora was comfy and being held by her was great.</p><p>“Just talk to me.”</p><p>Adora nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her hair with a little hum. Honestly, Adora could have read out of a dictionary, her voice, the vibration from her chest as she spoke, her presence was enough to settle her. But she and Catra had done this song and dance too many times, and even without a verbal explanation, Catra knew she’d piece it together.</p><p>“I love waking up to you,” Adora started, her voice gentle and low, right by her ear, “And not just because you’re stunning and when the light comes in it makes it look like your fur is glowing, which honestly, is really cool.”</p><p>Even with her eyes closed, Catra could picture the goofy smile on Adora’s face, could hear it in her voice.</p><p>“And just. Wow. I can’t ever find the right words to describe you, but you’re beautiful. But yeah, like I was saying. I love seeing you first thing when I wake up, it reminds me that this is home. You just… <em>you</em> feel like home. You make me feel steady and safe and happy. Happier than I’ve ever been. And proud, <em>god</em> Catra, I’m so proud of you, and everything you’ve accomplished. You’re doing so good and I know it hasn’t been easy,” the awe in Adora’s voice alone would’ve been enough to soothe the aches, to fill Catra with a wonderful warmth. <em>This</em> had her kneading the bed, purring.</p><p>“I love that you’re trying so hard, that you care enough to try. And I’m so proud that you’re succeeding. I’m so proud you’re making friends and you’re happier and you’re talking and asking for what you need. I’m so <em>so</em> proud that you’re my girlfriend, and to be <em>your</em> girlfriend. You’re so strong, you’re fighting for this and… and you inspire me, Catra. I work harder because of you.”</p><p>Adora paused, prompting Catra to open her eyes, to check in. Thankfully, she just seemed stuck on a word, staring into some imaginary distance, looking for the right phrasing. Deciding to enjoy the little break, Catra shifted a little, pressing her cheek to Adora’s rubbing gently.</p><p>“<em>Yours,”</em> Melog’s tone was almost teasing. Catra rolled her eyes as she settled back down in Adora’s arms, but she knew she was grinning. Yeah. Hers.</p><p>Adora voice was a little softer when she spoke again, nervous in a way that made Catra twist to see her face better, “I- I look up to you, Catra. With this stuff, with working on yourself. You threw yourself into it and you’ve been working so hard and I can see how much progress you’ve made. You’re what made me realize I need to actually… address the uh, the stupid shit. In my head. And it’s <em>hard</em>, harder than I realized. But I’m really trying, talking to people, because I think I’m finally… I’m ready. You’re worth it, and we’re worth it. And you’re helping me realize that I’m worth it too.”</p><p>Adora was blushing as she continued, “I uh, this went kind of off tra-” Adora could be flustered about it later, Catra needed to kiss her <em>now</em>. Adora. <em>Her</em> Adora wasn't only proud of her, she <em>looked up</em> to her. She <em>admired</em> her. Driven, powerful, perfectionist <em>Adora</em> thought she was someone to emulate, at least in this. That she was worth working for. And <em>fuck,</em> Catra was bursting with pride, hearing Adora say she <em>herself</em> was worth it too. If that was the sort of shit she’d get to look forward to in Adora’s rambles, then the ghosts of her past selves could just fuck right on out of her head because that was <em>all</em> she was going to have room for in there.</p><p>Catra only pulled back when her lungs were burning with the same intensity her face was, pleased to see Adora was similarly affected.</p><p>“Hi.” Yeah, that breathless tone was absolutely the best thing ever. Catra trailed a few more kisses down her jaw, nipping at her earlobe</p><p>“Hey.” Apparently that sort of tone did something for Adora too, if her expression was anything to go by. Or maybe it had something to with having a woman in her lap who’d interrupted her emotionally charged monologue by sticking her tongue in her mouth. Either could be part of it.</p><p>Adora coughed, looking away like she hadn’t just been eyeing Catra up like a fucking meal, “You uh, doing okay? Do you want me to keep talking?”</p><p>“I’m good… thank you,” Catra let some of that softness she felt through, grinning at the way Adora relaxed, nerves replaced with one of her ridiculously sappy little smiles, “And what you said there, at the end. It means a lot. Like, more than you could know.”</p><p>Catra was sure the look Adora was giving her would melt her into a puddle, some sweet mess of relief and love and adoration and <em>admiration</em>. It was wonderful, it was everything she’d ever wanted. Pulling Adora in, Catra kissed her again, a little more gently this time. Enough to stop the conversation that, if it continued, would be just a bit too much.</p><p>Adora seemed to understand, smiling gently as she pulled away.</p><p>“Always. Do you want anything else?” Everything about her tone, her expression, was gentle, sweet, a perfect gentlewoman, caring for her girlfriend. And Catra knew Adora had no ulterior motives, she’d just as soon go run to the kitchen to get her a snack if she asked as she would do anything else. But Adora’s pulse was racing, Melog had vanished, and Catra could <em>smell</em> her.</p><p>And honestly, she could use some distraction.</p><p>“Mmmm… Adora.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“That’s what I want.” Catra grinned at the adorably confused look she got.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“You asked if I wanted anything. I answered.”</p><p>Catra knew she understood once the flush on Adora’s cheeks spread out, coloring her ears and her whole face.</p><p>“Oh.” Giving her a moment to buffer, Catra picked up one of Adora’s hands, tracing the lines lightly, kissing the center of her palm on a whim.</p><p>“Number one,” Ah, she was back, “you’re a dork, and I love you. And number two, are you sure?”</p><p>“Takes one to know one, and I love you too. And yeah, if you’re up for something, I’m feeling better,” Catra wiggled in her lap, just to prove it. Sad cats didn’t wiggle, it was a known fact. Known to Adora, anyway, who grinned and turned her, gently, like always, giving her the option to escape her grasp, facing her away, still between Adora’s legs.</p><p>“This okay?” Adora asked, a hand on Catra’s side, her lips brushing her ear. Catra nodded enthusiastically. Oh yeah. This was definitely okay. As were the kisses Adora trailed down the side of her neck, down her spine, across her shoulders. As were her hands, rubbing her shoulders, her back…</p><p>Actually, that was way better than okay. Catra purred, arching into the massage, drawing a little laugh from Adora.</p><p>“Good?” Like she had to ask, but Catra nodded anyway, unable to keep from squirming, pressing in to every touch.</p><p>“Yep, good enough that I changed my mind. Massage, I’ll kiss you senseless, then back to sleep, ‘cause it’s like… four AM.”</p><p>If she’d had any worries about that being too demanding, Adora’s laugh settled them, as did the kiss Adora drew her into, even with the odd angle.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "If My Heart Was A House" by Owl City 'cause I'm a sap and they are saps and they are in love.</p><p>My trick for writing is to open my word processor with a vague concept in my head, gay in my heart, and hope for the best.</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>